Veillée d'hiver
by Yavely
Summary: Lucy a bien du mal à comprendre le changement qui s'opère chez sa sœur de treize ans. Elle devient bizarre. Méchante. Et si encore il n'y avait que ça... De retour à Burgess pour les vacances, la fillette découvre un nouveau monde. Celui des contes et des légendes. Mais si les Gardiens existent, qu'en est-il des monstres, sorcières ou ogres ? Rated T, au cas où


**L'auteure aux lecteurs**** :**

Voilà voilà, ça fait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire cette fic, alors je me lance. C'est une petite histoire sans prétention, qui ne devrait pas dépasser la quinzaine de chapitres (à moins que de nouvelles idées ne s'incrustent, ça peut vite dégénérer)

Bonne lecture, et laissez des reviews.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**** : Premiers Flocons**

_Les événements qui avaient eu lieu à Burgess étaient connus de tous les enfants de la ville. C'était un secret que l'on se murmurait le soir, lorsque l'école était finie. Une voix sautillante qui chuchotait sans dissimuler son impatience, des trémolos trépignants s'échappant du fond de la gorge, du fond du cœur, là où se nichait l'espoir éveillé. Et ces regards, ces yeux étincelants d'étoiles en se remémorant qui avait été là cette nuit, qui était venu du fin fond des âges pour les sauver, eux, les petits ingrats qu'il avaient étés._

_Cette nuit là, cette sombre nuit de printemps, Burgess avait été le théâtre de l'incroyable et des merveilles. Il y avait eu bataille dans ces rues, bataille pour annihiler l'espoir, détruire l'émerveillement enfantin, effacer les mémoires des jours heureux et transformer les rêves en cauchemars. Les enfants avaient étés témoins de cette guerre dont ils étaient l'enjeu. Ils avaient vu s'affronter le père de leurs sombres rêves, celui qui se cache sous les lits ou dans les armoires, contre ceux qui chaque année leur apportaient cadeaux et joie. Le croque mitaine et ses chevaux de poussières, affrontant le Père Noël, la Fée des Dents, le Lapin de Pâques. Et Jack Frost, malice de l'hiver. Ces légendes s'étaient révélés être les Gardiens de l'enfance, et l'ennemi qui s'en prenait ainsi à leurs protégés n'était nul autre que le Croque Mitaine, tellement plus terrifiant que dans les contes._

A ce moment là du récit, Margaret éclata de rire. Et en voyant la tête dépitée de sa petite sœur, elle se força à rire de plus belle, juste pour l'énerver.

« Que t'es conne ! Sérieusement Lucy, va falloir que tu arrêtes de croire à tout ce qu'on te raconte ! Attends, si je t'écoute bien, il y a eu ici le Père Noël, un type qui a un accent russe, des sabres et des tatouages... Le Lapins de Pâques il a un boomerang, la Fée des Dents est couverte de plumes, et maintenant tu me sors le nom d'un type dont on a jamais entendu parler. Lucy, va te coucher, tu me saoules avec tes conneries.

- Mais c'est vrai, c'est Choupette qui me l'a raconté...

- Et moi je te raconte que si tu sors pas tout de suite de ma chambre, le Croque Mitaine viendra sur son cheval et te mangeras ! Maintenant dégage. »

Lucy regarda une dernière fois sa sœur, les larmes au bord des yeux et la lèvre tremblante, avant de courir jusqu'à sa chambre. Comme Margaret pouvait se montrer cruelle ! Les deux sœurs étaient pourtant proche avant, mais l'aînée avait treize ans maintenant, et depuis la rentrée scolaire, son comportement avait radicalement changé. Elle commençait à se maquiller, à sortir avec ses copines au centre commercial, et à passer des heures enfermée dans sa chambre, à lire des magasines et parler au téléphone avec l'une ou l'autre de ses amies. Une semaine avant les vacances, Margaret avait même exigé de ses parents qu'ils lui achètent un ordinateur portable qu'elle pourrait avoir dans sa chambre, pour pouvoir discuter encore plus avec ses copines, et faire de nouvelles rencontres sur tous les forums qui pouvaient de près ou de loin l'intéresser. Bien entendu, leurs parents avaient refusé tout net. Un ordinateur portable coûtait cher. Et il était hors de question que leur fille s'enferme encore plus dans sa chambre à surfer sur des sites qui pouvaient lui faire plus de mal que de rien, à rencontrer des gens qui n'étaient pas forcément ce qu'ils disaient être. Margaret avait trouvé ce refus totalement débile, ses parents étaient de vrais fumiers qui n'en avaient rien à faire d'elle. La jeune fille avait crié, tempêté, et s'était finalement enfermé dans sa chambre en en claquant la porte tellement fort que les murs avaient tremblés. Lucy, hallucinée par un tel débordement de rage inutile, s'était elle aussi réfugiée dans sa chambre et était restée assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, à regarder la neige s'abattre avec furie au dehors, et s'était perdue dans cette contemplation qui l'apaisait. Le ciel était autant en colère que sa sœur, mais il l'exprimait de bien plus belle manière.

Quelques jours plus tard, Joyce, la mère des deux filles, leur apprit que pour ce Noël, elles iraient seules chez leur grand-père Graham. Margaret avait besoin de se retrouver au calme, et passer quelques jours loin de ses parents lui ferait du bien. Joyce se garda bien de préciser aussi qu'elle espérait faire naître un peu de culpabilité chez sa fille aînée.

Sans oublier que Joyce et Sean venaient d'entamer les procédures du divorce. Ils ne voulaient pas soumettre leurs filles à leurs propres problèmes.

.

..

...

Ainsi, Margaret et Lucy furent mises dans le train, en direction de Burgess. Il y avait un peu plus de trois heures de route, et c'était la première fois qu'elles y allaient seules et autrement qu'en voiture. Margaret prenait alors très au sérieux son rôle de grande sœur, et le trajet se déroula sans anicroche. Burgess était une petite ville dont la gare la plus proche se trouvait à une heure de route, dans une ville plus grande. Mais il était convenu que le grand-père des filles viendrait les y chercher, et à la fin de la journée, Margaret et Lucy virent la fin de leur périple arriver lorsque Graham se gara enfin devant le garage de la grande maison à deux étages. Il était près de vingt heure, et les filles étaient épuisées. Chacune avait traînée sa valise dans sa chambre, elles avaient ensuite pris une douche, et avaler un dîner léger avant de se pelotonner dans leurs lits. Les vacances commenceraient réellement le lendemain. Pour l'heure, elles étaient trop fatiguées.

Ce fut le lendemain de son arrivée que Lucy eut vent des événements qui s'étaient déroulés au mois d'Avril. Même si les deux sœurs venaient rarement, elles avaient quand même réussis à garder quelques amis qu'elles étaient toujours ravis de revoir, et sitôt son petit déjeuner avalé, Lucy s'était empressé d'aller toquer à la porte de la maison de Choupette. Celle ci avait d'ailleurs bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, un an plus tôt. En effet, cette année, Lucy et Margaret n'étaient pas venus pour Pâques, ni pour les vacances estivales. Elles les avaient passées chez la sœur de leur mère. C'était donc de grandes retrouvailles, et Choupette s'était empressée de raconter à son amie tout ce qu'elle avait loupée, avec force d'étoiles dans les yeux et une voix haut perchée, elle qui avant souriait rarement et s'énervait un peu trop facilement. Lucy regarda son ami, les yeux grands ouverts, alors qu'elle lui racontait comment elle et ses amis avaient cessés de croire aux Gardiens à cause des cauchemars et des fêtes ratées. Comment ils avaient perdus le sommeil et la joie, alors que seul Jamie Bennet continuait encore à espérer. Et comment il fut le premier à croire en Jack Frost, à lui donner corps aux yeux des autres enfants, et comment l'esprit et le petit garçon leur avait rendu foi et courage. Ils avaient ainsi pu briser le pouvoir de Pitch, le Croque Mitaine, et dans le même temps fait réapparaître le Marchand de Sable. Pitch avait été renvoyé dans sa prison, et les enfants avaient recommencé à croire aux Gardiens, auxquels s'était ajouté Jack Frost.

Lucy avait écouté le récit avec envie. Comme elle regrettait de n'avoir pu être là ! Elle se souvenait très bien de ce qu'elle avait ressentie à cette période, cette sensation d'avoir été trahie alors que la peur la dévorait toute entière chaque nuit. La déception de ne trouver aucun œuf de pâque dans le jardin, et le doute qui la prenait toute entière lorsqu'elle cherchait dans sa mémoire des souvenirs agréables. Mais elle ignorait que c'était le Croque Mitaine qui était derrière tout ça ! Il avait volé leurs souvenirs, bien qu'elle ne savait de quelle manière, et avait empêché le Lapin de Pâques d'apporter ses œufs. Et le pire de tout, il avait tué le Marchand de Sable, étendant sur les nuits des enfants une chape de cauchemars sans nom. Par chance, grâce à Jack Frost, aux gardiens et aux enfants, Pitch n'était plus, le Marchand de Sable était revenu, et les enfants étaient sauf. Contre son cœur, Lucy sentit une bouffée de gratitude l'envahir et réchauffer tout son être. Et elle n'avait plus qu'une hâte, revoir Jamie pour le remercier. Et rencontrer Jack Frost. Elle ne put malheureusement voir ni l'un, ni l'autre. La famille Bennet était partie en visite chez des membres de leur famille, et ne rentrait que deux jours plus tard. Quant à l'esprit de l'hiver, nul ne savait où il se trouvait. Les enfants ne pouvaient qu'attendre en espérant bientôt revoir le jeune gardien.

Le soir donc, après le repas, trépignant d'impatience, la petite Lucy ne put s'empêcher de raconter à sa sœur ce qu'elle avait apprit dans la journée. La fillette le regretta amèrement, et passa une bonne heure à pleurer sous sa couette. Lucy était vexé. Pour la plupart des enfants, la vexation est le plus grand drame qu'il soit. Leur fol espoir est anéanti alors même qu'ils l'avaient hissé avec la plus grande fierté, et une profonde innocence. Pour Lucy, Jack Frost était une réalité. Pitch Black aussi, et il en allait évidemment de même pour le Père Noël, la Fée des Dents et le Marchand de Sable. C'était un choc violent pour la fillette de voir ainsi ses croyances les plus pures méprisées par sa sœur aînée. Margaret ne lui aurait pas fait plus de mal que si elle l'aurait giflée.

Lorsque ses larmes furent taries, Lucy renifla bruyamment et frotta ses yeux gonflés. Elle avait soif et ne se sentait pas très bien, alors elle descendit l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds, mais toute discrétion était peine perdue, car son grand-père se trouvait encore dans le grand salon, occupé à raviver le feu dans la cheminée. Graham avait encore une bonne ouïe, et il avait entendu les petits pieds de la fillette dès que celle ci avait quitté sa chambre.

« Tu n'es pas encore couché Lucy ? Lui demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle alors qu'elle atteignait la dernière marche de l'escalier.

- Je veux un verre d'eau.

- Va te servir dans la cuisine ma petite. Et tu en profiteras pour prendre ta bouillotte, et monter celle de ta sœur.

- Oui Grand-Père. »

Lucy traversa le grand salon et poussa la porte de la cuisine. Dans les étagères, elle prit un verre en plastique, celui aux motifs de princesses, avec un couvercle et une paille rose transparente qui tournait dans tous les sens. Elle le remplit d'eau, attrapa les deux bouillottes, et remonta doucement l'escalier, faisant très attention de ne rien faire tomber. Les bouillottes serrées contre sa poitrine lui tenaient chauds, mais elles glissaient un peu à chaque pas, et la fillette dut presque courir pour arriver à sa chambre et se délester de la sienne, ainsi de son verre, avant que tout ne tombe. Elle hésita ensuite pendant de longues minutes. Lucy avait peur de retourner dans la chambre de sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui apporter sa bouillotte. Mais son grand-père lui avait demandé de le faire, la fillette ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait lui désobéir. Très lentement, elle avança dans le couloir, la respiration coupée par le stress. Elle frappa tout doucement à la porte de Margaret, celle qui se trouvait à la droite de la sienne et avait le privilège d'être juste à côté de la salle de bain. Mais Lucy s'en moquait, car elle, sa chambre était juste avant le bureau de son grand-père, au bout du couloir. Et ce bureau, perpétuellement plongé dans l'obscurité, était son terrain de jeu favori. Il avait le parfum de l'interdit et du mystère. Aucun enfant n'aurait pu résister à cette combinaison.

Margaret prit son temps pour ouvrir la porte. Et lorsqu'elle vit ce que Lucy lui apportait, elle se contenta d'attraper sa bouillotte, de pousser sa sœur d'un geste brusque et de s'enfermer à nouveau, laissant la fillette complètement déstabilisée sur le palier. Lucy crut qu'elle allait pleurer de nouveau. Mais finalement, elle secoua la tête frénétiquement, puis retourna à sa chambre. Sa sœur lui manquait. Elle n'aimait pas son nouveau comportement et ne comprenait pas sa méchanceté. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'apitoyer sur son sort. Après tout, Margaret n'avait jamais eu mauvais caractère, ce récent changement ne durerait sûrement pas, et bientôt les deux sœurs pourraient de nouveau s'amuser ensemble, comme avant. La petite fille s'engouffra sous ses couvertures, attrapa un livre de contes, et ne tarda finalement pas à s'endormir, plongée au milieu d'une nuée de grain de sable doré.

.

..

...

Aux alentours de minuit, la voiture de la famille Bennet se gara devant leur maison. Ils étaient rentrés un peu plus tôt que prévu, car la météo annonçait une tempête de neige dans les jours à venir. Le père de Jamie extirpa la petite Sophie de la voiture. La fillette était profondément endormie, et son père la porta jusqu'à son lit. Jamie s'était réveillé lorsque la voiture s'était garée, et c'est en tremblant de froid et de fatigue qu'il gagna son propre lit, traînant des pieds et pas tout à fait réveillé. Il serait tombé plusieurs fois si sa mère ne l'avait pas aidé dans cette périlleuse quête. Finalement, une fois enfilé son pyjama, Jamie s'était allongé sous ses couvertures, et un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'endormait. Une tempête de neige arrivait. Jack Frost était de retour.


End file.
